Loyalty and Family
by CerberusX13
Summary: Everyone had thought that Itachi and Sasuke were the last Uchiha, they were wrong. Another Uchiha has appeared and he seems to have just wanted to reunite with his family but is that really what he came for? And why wasn't he already in Konoha?
1. The Return

RotW: Yo, I've had the idea to do this for awhile but I never really had the time, until now. To clear this up, I own no one except my OC and the plot for this story.

* * *

The massive gate that guarded the greatest shinobi village in the world lay before him; he couldn't help but feel awe and a sense of belonging. He was home and he knew it. Suddenly two guards that looked to be around chuunin level came out and said, "Halt, before you enter the village of Konoha you must present identification."

"Identification? Well I believe this will be enough," the young boy replied closing his eyes only to open them revealing two blood red orbs with two tomoe in each eye. "My name is Uchiha Kenjo and I've come home," He said smiling unlike a certain other Uchiha in the village.

* * *

Kenjo began wandering throughout the village in search of two things, his cousin Sasuke, and the Konoha Ninja Academy. After some more walking Kenjo saw some one with blonde hair in a hideous orange jumpsuit shouting at another person bearing the Uchiha Symbol on the back of his shirt.

"Would you shut up you talent less loser?" came the reply of the person Kenjo was looking for, Sasuke.

"Sasuke I take it?" Kenjo asked wondering how they could be related, or how he could even be an Uchiha. They had been known for their Kekkai Genkai as well as their cheerfulness despite the fear people felt of them.

"Who wants to know?" he replied, his usual attitude present.

"Your cousin, Kenjo," Kenjo shot back. Sasuke stood in wide eyed shock, he was sure that he and his brother were the last Uchihas. "I've come home to Konoha, for two reasons. One, to find you and two, to enroll in the academy." Grinning like a certain orange clad fox-boy we all know he continued, "And I've done both. Starting tomorrow I'll be in your class, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke seem to get extremely pissed at the name used, but before he could do anything Kenjo had all ready left using the _**shunshin no jutsu**_.

The Next Day

Kenjo had changed his attire to something that identified him as an Uchiha, he wore a black short sleeved t-shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back in a fashion similar to Sasuke's own shirt, and he also wore baggy black pants because he had mastered most forms of stealth from being taught by his parents before the accident, so it wouldn't make much of a difference to him. And in place of the traditional zori sandals, he wore boots made in a similar fashion.

When Kenjo entered the class he almost picked a seat next to a boy with a head like a pineapple. "Hello, I'm Uchiha Kenjo. It's a pleasure to meet you," Kenjo said cheerfully.

"Nara Shikamaru," he replied in a bored and tired tone. Deciding that he would keep contact because it was obvious he was hiding his intelligence, Kenjo chose to a seat by Naruto noting his random outbursts would keep things interesting.

"Hey, you wouldn't mind moving over would you?" Kenjo asked in an upbeat tone.

"Uh, sure no problem..." Naruto replied hesitantly wondering why anyone would **want **sit by him. "Thanks, names Uchiha Kenjo I'm Sasuke's cousin. You were there when I showed up yesterday, right?" Kenjo said wanting to strike up a conversation while waiting for the instructor and the rest of their classmates.

"Yeah, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. But how can you be Sasuke-Teme's cousin? You're nothing alike," Naruto replied brightening at the fact that he might make a friend.

"Well my parents left the village before I was born to make sure that if any of the Sharingan bearing clan members went mad, the Uchiha legacy would live on," Kenjo paused, "So I was raised around the kind of Uchiha Sasuke was before that night when…" Kenjo stopped; the night of the Uchiha Massacre was a touchy subject for him. Luckily the bell had rung just as Kenjo trailed off so it seemed as though the bell cut him off.

"Alright, since we have a new student as you may have noticed. Could you come up and introduce yourself?" Iruka said making several of Sasuke's fangirls turn their heads at the prospect of getting a new student.

"No problem sensei." Kenjo replied getting on top of the desk and jumping to the front of the room. "Ok, the names Uchiha Kenjo, don't wear it out. I'm Sasuke's cousin. But I personally think we're nothing alike and that I'm more talented." Kenjo said mocking his cousins stuck up attitude. That got Sasuke's attention and in response to his cousin's remarks he sent him a glare and tried not to lose his cool. Kenjo made his way back to his seat by Naruto while Iruka tried to keep his expression calm because he thought all the Uchihas save Sasuke and Itachi were dead.

It had been two months since Kenjo arrived in Konoha and everyone now knew his name, courtesy of his participation in Naruto's pranks. He was usually looking out while Naruto took care of the actual prank and then using a distraction justu like the _**bunshin no jutsu**_ while they ran away. Since Kenjo started helping Naruto they hadn't been caught once. Beyond that, they only had a month before the final Genin exams and thanks to Kenjo's help Naruto had gotten more charka control so he could use the _**bunshin no jutsu **_without a problem. But right now they were wondering how in the hell someone caught them in the middle of a prank so needless to say they were running for their lives to get to a safe place to hide, however everywhere they turned there was some new ANBU, Jounin or Chuunin.

"Damn it! How the hell did they find us? And WHERE ARE THEY COMING FROM?!" Kenjo yelled to his partner in crime.

"How should I know?! You're the look out! Wait, this way!" Naruto yelled back turning down an alley way.

"Hey you gutless chimp! Wait for me!" Kenjo replied almost passing the alley. (AN: I have no idea where the gutless chimp thing came from…) Just then Kenjo got pulled down behind a dumpster ready to yell and kick for freedom before realizing it was Naruto.

"Keep quiet, they shouldn't find us if we wait long enough," whispered Naruto getting a nod from Kenjo. They had been sitting there for 15 minutes when a squad of ANBU landed right in front of their hiding place.

"Would someone care to explain to me how three ANBU squads, 10 Jounin and 3 Chuunin couldn't manage to catch two twelve year old academy students?!" one shouted. Only mumbles were heard after. "Well since they were last seen in this area, spread out and search for them, but take care, one of them is an Uchiha and can use Katon jutsus." Upon hearing this Kenjo grabbed Naruto by his jacket and used the _**shunshin no jutsu**_ to get to Naruto's apartment which was where they were headed before hiding, luckily it was only a block away. Falling down as soon as they got in the two burst out in laughter.

"They sent 28 full fledged ninja after us and WE STILL GOT AWAY! That's 100 and 0!" Kenjo managed to get out in between laughs giving Naruto a high-five.

"Yeah, if we can do that before we're out of the academy, imagine what we'll be able to do as Genin!" Naruto replied.

"We'll be counted among ninja like the Legendary Sannin or maybe even the Kages themselves!" Kenjo said before his stomach growled loudly, like a baby crying out for attention.

"I guess after all that we should be hungry," Naruto said laughing while getting up and walking in to the kitchenette, "Whadya want to eat? I got Miso Ramen, Pork Ramen, Sushi Ramen, wait there's no such thing."

"Is ramen the only thing you eat?" Kenjo asked walking in with his hands behind his head, "And besides I was thinking we go to this restaurant Sasuke and I go to when no one wants to cook.

"You sure you don't want any ra-," Naruto began.

"If you say ramen I will knock you out, drag you to women's side of the hot spring then make a lot of noise so they'll find and beat you senseless," Kenjo threatened really getting tired of ramen.

RotW: Well? Whadya think? I made this chappy short on purpose so don't have a cow. And as for my Inuyasha story, review it or it will be discontinued. This I plan to keep going regardless. I've thought too far ahead to not continue it!


	2. Accomplishment

RotW: Still don't own Naruto, I only own manga books 1, 13, and 26. (Don't ask...) Oh yeah! I am a major Sakura hater so expect that to come up later in this chapter.

"Gimme cookie" Speech

'I want a cookie' Thoughts

"**Kyuubi/Summon/Curse-Seal Speech" **(Also Used For Emphasis)

'**Kyuubi/Summon/Curse-Seal** **Thoughts**' (Also Used For Emphasis)

"_**Jutsu"**_

* * *

"Man, I can't believe it's our last day at the Konoha Ninja Academy. I mean it seems like it was just yesterday when I came to Konoha and joined the Academy," Kenjo said standing in front of the school with Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji.

"Yeah it does seem like the year flew by. But hey at least we're getting outta here," Kiba replied with Akamaru barking in agreement.

"Well then what're we still doin standin here? C'mon already!" Naruto exclaimed running in to the doors of the Academy followed by his friends.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Once they were all in their normal seat Naruto and Sasuke had began to go through their usual routine of being enemies.

"Sasuke-teme…" Naruto said as soon as Sakura, one of Sasuke and Kenjo's fangirls came in. Crouching on the desk in front of Sasuke, Naruto glared at him while Sasuke glared back.

"You want something dobe?" Sasuke said over fangirls' shouts of, "Naruto leave Sasuke-kun alone!" and "Beat im up Sasuke-kun!" But right as the two were about to say something some idiot went to put his arm back and wound up pushing Naruto into Sasuke and causing them to kiss by accident.

"AHHH!! MY MOUTH! MY MOUTH!! I THINK I'M GONNA DIE!!" Naruto yelled holding his neck while coughing and hacking.

"GAAH! YOU BAKA!" Sasuke screamed while mimicking Naruto's action. Naruto looked up to reply only to see Sasuke's fangirls looming over him cracking their knuckles with looks that clearly screamed "You gonna die bitch".

o0o0Five Minutes Later0o0o

Naruto slumped in his seat with a lump(s) on his head to hear Kenjo chuckling.

"I told you two to knock it off for once and enjoy your last day as Academy Students. But do you two ever listen to me? No, never," Kenjo said trying not to burst into full-blown laughter.

"Kenjo," Naruto said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Come closer," Naruto said motioning towards him self and Kenjo did. (Like a moron) "SHUT UP!!" Naruto exclaimed causing Kenjo to recoil and get quiet.

"Ok guys, settle down. Now then it's time for your final test as Academy students. So first we'll start with the Taijustu portion. So follow me outside and we'll start," Iruka said turning to the door before Kenjo, Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke all jumped right outside. Shikamaru didn't because it was "too troublesome" and Choji just didn't feel like it.

"Well they're enthusiastic…" Iruka said quietly walking out the door with the rest of the class following closely.

"To pass this test you have to land at least one hit on one of the instructors," Iruka said taking out a list, "All right now you'll get your instructors for this portion. Naruto, Sasuke, you two get Mizuki. Kenjo and Kiba you get Kotetsu. Now we'll do it four at a time just like this. So you guys can start now." Kenjo and Kiba had started a game of janken to decide who went first, Naruto and Sasuke had started that while Iruka was still talking so it had been decided that Naruto would go first.

'Great. The demon brat has no chance. But then again since he became friends with that other Uchiha he's been getting steadily stronger. Oh well it won't matter,' Mizuki thought making a big mistake, underestimating Naruto. Stretching briefly Naruto charged at Mizuki only to slide between his legs jump up and kick him in the back of the neck and sigh.

"Is that all? Man I was hoping it was gonna be harder than sparring with Kenjo or Kiba. Mizuki-sensei that was pitiful. Even if I can out run an entire squad of ANBU," Naruto said obviously disappointed.

'How could that brat have..? I guess I underestimated him. No! It was pure luck!' Mizuki screamed in his head. Sasuke had made his presence known by clearing his throat causing Mizuki to look up only to be kicked in the face.

"We pass, right? We both used the art of deception as well as completed the goal," Sasuke stated in his usual monotone voice.

"Yeah you two pass…" Iruka muttered utterly dumbfounded by the display (Or lack thereof...) of the two.

"Ok Akamaru, how about you just sit right here with Kenjo while I take care of this?" Kiba said to his puppy while handing him to Kenjo.

"Oh c'mon! You know me and Akamaru don't get along!" Kenjo protested really not wanting to hold Akamaru, "Give him to Naruto!"

"FINE! If you'll shut up I'll keep him!" Kiba shouted putting Akamaru on his head. "Ok let's get this thing started! _**Shikyaku no Jutsu**_! **C'mon Akamaru! **_**Jujin Bunshin!" **_Needless to say everyone of Naruto's friends passed with flying colors, along with Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata. (AN: I'm too lazy too elaborate on any other "fights")

"Now it's time for the final part of the Exam. We're going to call you in to the room one at a time. You are going to have to create three clones correctly," Iruka said turning his attention to a list in his hands.

o0o0Forty-Five Minutes Later0o0o

"Naruto! You're up!" a voice called from the other side of the door.

"Wish me luck guys!" Naruto said literally flying out of his seat, "Uzumaki Naruto, at your service!"

"Settle down Naruto. You know what you gotta do," Iruka said to his favorite student.

"Right! Check this out! _**Bunshin no jutsu!**_" Naruto called out conjuring five perfect clones, "**How's this Iruka-Sensei?" **all the clones asked at once.

Smirking slightly Iruka grabbed a hitai-ate off of the desk in front of him, tossed it to Naruto and said, "Congratulations, Naruto you are now a Genin of Konohagakure no Sato."

Snatching it out of the air Naruto quickly tied on his hitai-ate and yelled, "I did it! I'm a ninja, ninja, ninja!" all the way out the door.

"Well that's everyone. Ok guys, come back tomorrow and we'll put you into teams of three. But until then congrats on becoming the newest ninja of Konoha," Iruka said mentally checking off everything he wanted to say and had said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"ALRIGHT! RAMEN ON ME!" Naruto shouted pumping his fist in the air.

"No!" all of his friends shouted back in unison.

"We're going to a restaurant not a ramen stand!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto really hating ramen since having started to hang around Naruto because the boy wanted it all the time.

"Well I think Teuchi-San and Ayame-Chan would like to celebrate Naruto's becoming a ninja, so I say Naruto and I go to Ichiraku's while you guys go to Akishino's," Kenjo interjected, not up for seeing Naruto and Sasuke get in another fight.

"Eh, works for me! But don't think that means this is over Sasuke-Teme!"

"Whatever Naruto-Dobe," Sasuke replied walking off in the direction of his favorite restaurant. Sighing Kenjo simply allowed Naruto to drag him to Ichiraku's before coming to the realization the he brought this upon himself.

'Oh well, at least I get to see old friends again. Wait, how long has it been since I've been to Ichiraku's? Hmm, five months? More?' Kenjo thought while walking beside Naruto.

"Oi, Kenjo! It's over here!" Naruto called breaking Kenjo's train of thought.

Hearing someone come in Ayame looked up and smiled before saying, "Naruto-Kun it's good to see you again!"

"Same here Ayame-Chan!" Naruto said giving his trademark grin, "Where's the old man?"

"Probably in the back whipping up your 'Uzumaki Special'," Kenjo said stepping in behind Naruto. Ayame narrowed her eyes at the appearance of the Uchiha. Naruto missed this action but Kenjo however, did not. She knew that Kenjo was different than his cousin but after he didn't even pop in to say hi after six months of patronage, she couldn't help but feel a slight sense of resentment.

"Well it's nice to see we didn't lose a customer like we thought," the stand owner, Teuchi, said coming in with the Uzumaki and Uchiha specials. The Uchiha special had been made for Kenjo since he always ordered the same thing just like Naruto, though the toppings differed greatly.

"Arigato, Teuchi-san. Mmm, smells just as good as the last time I was here," Kenjo said grabbing a pair of chopsticks.

"You mean seven months ago?" Ayame spat back.

"Now now, I never thought you'd be one to hold a grudge over something like that Ayame-Chan," Kenjo replied in a condescending-but-not-supposed-to-be tone, "Besides, frowning will cause wrinkles. And I'd hate to see such a pretty face ruined because of something I did." At that comment Ayame flushed a rosy shade of pink.

At this point Naruto and Teuchi had both begun eating some ramen to watch the exchange.

"I'm not holding a grudge. You attracted business; people started thinking that if an Uchiha would eat here then food must be delicious. We almost had enough to renovate and make the place bigger." Ayame stated as Kenjo began to eat his ramen. By now Naruto had begun to get annoyed at the fact that they had come here to celebrate his becoming a Genin and Ayame and Kenjo were starting to have an argument.

"Hey! I thought this was supposed to be a celebration! Kenjo and I became Genin today!" Naruto shouted pointing at his hitai-ate. Ever surprised by Naruto, Kenjo had to give him credit, he knew just how to break up an argument while making it seem like he was mad that he wasn't getting attention.

"Naruto's right! We both became Genin today, and we should be celebrating!" Kenjo agreed like nothing happened.

o0o0o0o0o0o0The Next Day0o0o0o0o0o0o

'Hmm, I wonder who will be on my team,' Naruto thought getting absorbed in his thoughts. Soon enough Naruto found himself in a sewer type area only to here what sounded like breathing.

"**Damn it kit! Get your ape rat ass in here! We need to talk,**" a booming voice commanded from around the corner. Naruto slowly made his way towards the room he thought the voice was coming from.

"**Hurry it up! I don't have all day to wait for your monkey ass!!**"

As Naruto entered the room he saw what looked like a giant fox that would like nothing more than to eat him right now, "Who the hell are you? And where the hell am I?" Naruto asked it as it got what seemed like a look of astonishment before it began to laugh, "**You know kit I'll give you points for guts if nothing else. For you are the first human to speak to me, the Kyuubi no Youko, with such arrogance. Well actually there was one, that blond douche who sealed me in here to begin with! And as for your other question, you are in your mindscape.**"

"WHAT!? MY MIND IS A SEWER?! And who do you mean by 'blond douche'? The Fourth Hokage?"

"**If that's what you call him. But that's not why I brought you here! I want to help you to help me."**

"Help you how? And what does the big bad Kyuubi need help from me for?" Naruto inquired slightly mocking the fox for needing his help.

"**I want you to help me by realizing your full potential. I don't want other demons to think I've been sealed in some weakling who can't defend himself," **Kyuubi replied ignoring Naruto's mocking of him. Before Naruto had a chance to answer back, he was ripped from his thoughts having heard his name being called.

"Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke and Kenjo Uchiha. They have four members because of our odd number of graduates this year," Iruka explained.

'Damn it! Why'd I have to get put with Naruto!? He's gonna ruin my chances of getting my Sasuke-kun! CHA!' Sakura thought glaring at her now teammate.

'Damn, of all the girls in the class it had to be Haruno? She and that Yamanaka are the worst of all Sasuke's fangirls…' Kenjo thought with a mental sigh.

'Damn it. I got the dobe AND a fangirl… how could this be any worse?' Sasuke thought sighing. Of course Naruto had to be the one to actually voice his complaints…

"Oh come on Iruka-sensei! Why does someone like me have to be on a team with Sasuke-teme?! I mean he's so…BLAH!" Naruto shouted slamming his hands on his desk.

"Well Naruto, we try to get as much balance between the teams as possible. So we put the top graduates with the lowest graduate," Iruka replied only slightly miffed by Naruto's outburst.

"Stupid rules and regulations…" Naruto mumbled slumping, defeated back in to his seat.

"Alright now some of the other instructors and I are going to pass out papers to you with information on where to meet you Jounin sensei's," Iruka said handing the papers to some other instructors. "Be sure to show up at the exact time stated on your form, most of these Jounin are very punctual," Iruka said dismissing the former students.

'They're gonna be some rookies…' Iruka thought smiling.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Being as Kenjo liked to know any opponents he may run into, or just wanting to know something about his sensei beforehand, Kenjo always had a bingo book on hand. And since he had read that Kakashi is chronically late he warned Sasuke and Naruto to wait about half an hour to an hour before showing up. But now here they were, waiting for what was going on thirty minutes for their sensei to show up.

"Damn it! I knew you said this guy was always late but COME ON! I WAITED AN EXTRA HOUR TO SHOW UP FOR THIS GUY TO STILL NOT EVEN BE IN SIGHT?!" Naruto yelled being beyond pissed off his was the only team still waiting. Sensing Sakura moving around behind him, he waited until her fist was right about to hit him before using the _**Shunshin no Jutsu**_ to take a seat next to Kenjo.

"How did you get over there so fast Naruto?!" Sakura yelled after righting herself once more.

"It's called the _**Shunshin no Jutsu**_. It's surprising that the dead last of your graduating class would know such a high level technique," a monotonous reply came from behind Sakura, "Now, meet me on the roof."

Sighing Naruto, Kenjo, and Sasuke all used the _**Shunshin no Jutsu **_to appear on the steps atop the roof of the building they were in leaving Sakura to walk up. (I really do hate her…)

"Now then, why don't you guys tell me a little about yourselves? You know likes, dislikes, dreams, that sort of thing. " Kakashi asked lazily, thinking more about what would happen in the next chapter of his favorite book.

"Why don't you start sensei? You're a complete mystery to us after all!" Sakura shouted.

Looking at her with a look that clearly stated that he didn't like random outbursts Kakashi started, "Me? Well my name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm not really the type of person that likes to talk about their likes and dislikes, and my dreams are none of your business."

'He said a lot but we only learned his name…' Kenjo thought with a mental sigh.

"Pinky why don't you start?" Kakashi asked referring to Sakura.

"Um ok… My name is Haruno Sakura my likes are…well," with a glance a giggle in Sasuke's direction she continued, "Well my dream is to…" another glance and a purely atomic blush she began again, "Well my dislikes are, Naruto, that Ino-pig and anyone else who keeps me from achieving my goal."

'She seems more interested in love than being a ninja…' Kakashi thought to himself, "Uchiha one go," Kakashi said referring to Kenjo.

With a slight intake of breath Kenjo began, "My name is Uchiha Kenjo. My likes include sparring with my cousin Sasuke, eating ramen with Naruto, training and unlocking the secrets of my bloodline. My dislikes are fangirls, anything that keeps me from getting stronger, waiting, and shopping with Sasuke, 'Mr. I Need the Perfect Kunai'."

"Shut up Kenjo! You're just as bad as I am when it comes to looking for weapons!"

"Down boy, it's your turn though." Kakashi said, intervening before he had two Uchiha trying to beat the tar out of each other.

Sighing Sasuke folded his hands in front of himself and began, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have many likes other than training to get stronger and sparring with Kenjo. I have many dislikes such as fangirls," pausing to give Sakura an icy glare he continued, "and a certain ramen loving moron."

"Right back at ya Sasuke-teme!"

Clearing his throat Sasuke picked his little self description once more, "As for my dream, well it's more of an ambition than a dream; I'm going to kill a certain man. And rebuild the Uchiha clan."

'One of them is normal and the other is an avenger… well at least the will be some semblance of order,' Kakashi thought briefly comparing the two Uchiha. "Blondie, go."

"Sure. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like eating ramen, getting stronger, trying new flavors of ramen, and going to Ichiraku's Ramen Stand with Iruka-sensei or any of my friends. I don't like mean people who hurt others for no reason, Sasuke-teme, fangirls, and the three minute for instant ramen after I put the boiling water in. And my dream is…to become the greatest Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato! Then all the villagers will respect and acknowledge me…" Naruto said with a fire of untold intensity in his eyes.

'Hmm he's should be interesting…' looking his new charges over, Kakashi began speaking while hand a sheet of paper to each of the new Genin, "Ok, for your first mission I want you all to meet me at the spot given on that sheet tomorrow."

"What kind of mission is it going to be Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked being too impatient to wait for him to just tell them.

"I was getting to that… It's going to be a survival test." Kakashi replied lazily.

"Why would that be a mission? While were in the academy we did hundreds of survival scenarios."

"As right as you are Sakura, this is going to be a different type of survival test, because you're going to have to survive against me," Kakashi said giving them an odd smile that you couldn't really see with his mask on. Picking up on the muscle movement Kenjo decided to say something after being quiet for so long, "What's so amusing that you would smile Kakashi-sensei?"

Slightly surprised that this fresh Genin would notice something as slight as the muscle movement in the face for a smile to form Kakashi still had the dignity to not let his astonishment show. "If I told you, you would probably get scared and give up."

"Uzumaki Naruto does NOT give up, EVER!!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you. Out of the twenty-eight graduates only nine or ten in this case, will actually pass the true Genin exam and be excepted as this year's Junior Nin. As for the other 19, they go back to the academy for more training. On top of that, the test has a sixty-six percent failure rate," Kakashi informed them, waiting for the look of horror that he has seen one time to many. But to his surprise Sasuke looked mildly shocked, Naruto the same, and Sakura had that priceless look on her face, while Kenjo was completely calm.

"See? I told you that you would get scared. Anyway look over these forms while your at home. Oh, and don't eat breakfast unless you like to throw up," Kakashi said in his usual monotone voice. With that Kakashi left his students to their own devices. Deciding that the best thing to do would be to train hard for the rest of the day and then get a good night's sleep Kenjo gathered Sasuke and Naruto and walked to their favorite training spot.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Alright, I'm pretty sure I read over Kakashi-sensei's bio to you guys before, so now we're gonna train as hard as we can to be able to at least hold off a high Jounin while reinforcements come. So I'm gonna let you guys in on a little secret, I've unlocked my Kekkai Genkai," Kenjo told his cousin and his best friend, expecting Sasuke to start throwing a million and one questions at him Kenjo stood silent for a second.

"How did you activate your Sharingan? When? Why didn't you tell me?!" Sasuke asked/shouted. Naruto was uncharacteristically quiet, like he was absorbing the new information.

"Sasuke, calm down. I activated my Sharingan before I came to Konoha. I had been training with my parents and they were really putting the pressure on. They backed me into a corner, I was trapped, and they were letting killing intent role out of them like blood from a wound. Needless to say my body thought they were really going to kill me and so it just activated. I didn't even know, but I saw what my dads arm was gonna do next so I rolled out of the way and put some distance between us. And that was when they just started smiling at me, like they hadn't just scared me shitless. And they told me that I had activated my eyes. At first I didn't know what they were talking about so I looked in the stream by where we had been training and saw that my eyes were red and they had one tomoe in each eye," after finishing his story Kenjo saw that Sasuke had seemed deep in thought and that Naruto was looking at him like he just wanted to get started already.

"Hmph, it doesn't matter. I'm going to activate mine soon, and I'm going to force you to evolve yours to beat me!" Sasuke said dropping in to a low offensive stance. Smirking at his cousin's cockiness he and Naruto both dropped into their stances as well. Waiting for someone to make the first move all three watched their opponents knowing this would become a free for all fast.

His impatience getting the best of him, Naruto fired off his favorite Jutsu, the _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ to make an exact copy of himself to help him fight the two Uchiha. Sliding around Naruto's attack Sasuke blasted him with a knee to the gut causing him to double over, giving Kenjo the opening he needed to jump in-between his cousin and Naruto to deliver a powerful kick to both of them sending them away from each other.

"W-what did you do with my clone?" Naruto choked out clutching his stomach trying to recover from the Uchiha's combined attacks.

"Did you really think a simple clone could hold me off?" Kenjo said returning to his stance. Hearing a light growl, Naruto and Kenjo redirected their attention to Sasuke who had apparently taken a harder hit than they thought; he had seemingly gone through a tree. Not giving his cousin a chance to prepare himself Sasuke lunged at him throwing a barrage of powerful punches and kicks, attempting to create an opening. 'Shit! This isn't good. I knew Sasuke had me in speed but this is ridiculous! I can barely tell where his next attack is going to come from. I'm not going to beef up his ego by using the Sharingan, I'm just gonna have to try to minimize the openings I leave.' Kenjo thought ducking below another kick that had been on a collision course with his head. Taking his opportunity Kenjo tripped his cousin with a low spinning kick, but before he had a chance to move away Naruto and three of his clones came flying at him punching him away from Sasuke. Snatching four kunai from their holster, Sasuke threw the knives watching them embed themselves in all of the Narutos as well as Kenjo.

Noticing something odd where they had been, Sasuke trotted over to where Naruto and Kenjo had been standing, to see two logs in their places.

"Oh shit…" Sasuke said once he saw that the logs also had exploding tags on them. Jumping away far enough to only be hit be the backlash of the explosion Sasuke saw Kenjo come flying backwards out of the woods to land on his back.

"Ow… That hurt. Oh, hey Sasuke. Like the present we left you?" Kenjo questioned once he noticed Sasuke staring at him. But before Sasuke could reply, what seemed like 1000 Narutos landed five meters away from them.

Sasuke briefly had a look on his face that said "You've gotta be kidding me…" before he came to a realization. "Kenjo! What do you say we try out our new tag team move?"

"You mean the Uchiha Onslaught? Sure why not? We haven't gotten the chance to test it on anybody yet." Kenjo replied, a slightly sadistic grin on his face. Before Naruto even knew what happened, Kenjo and Sasuke were right in front of all his clones. "U!" Kenjo shouted, kicking the first clone square in the jaw dispersing him before he could register the movement."Chi!" Sasuke yelled throwing an unforgiving right hook into another clones head immediately causing it to go up in smoke. (Quite literally too) "HA!" the two yelled at the same time grabbing a clones head in their hands, preparing for the next part of the attack. "ONSLAUGHT!!" the two screamed slamming the clone's heads into the ground before taking off into the mass of Narutos.

Punch. Kick. Throw. Kick. Kick. Punch. Slam. That's what the two Uchiha prodigies were doing while carving their swath path of destruction through Naruto's clone army. In what seemed to be less than two seconds, Naruto was staring his executioners in the face, "W-what the hell?" That was all Naruto managed to say before the two began their assault. At that moment it seemed like the only thing he knew was pain. Kenjo and Sasuke were putting everything they had behind every last punch and kick, decimating Naruto's body. 'Shit! Sasuke just had to go and knock him over there!' Kenjo screamed in his head, Naruto had leaned in the opposite direction of Kenjo's punch so instead of hitting his body, his charka filled punch was on a collision course with Naruto's arm. 'A punch like this will destroy (read: break) his arm for sure!' Feeling Naruto's bone crack beneath his fist Kenjo shot a glance at Sasuke that signaled him to initiate the final part of the attack. "UCHIHA ONSLAUGHT!" two of the last Uchiha shouted at the top of their lungs slamming incredible uppercuts to Naruto's stomach sending him flying into a tree.

Struggling to his feet Naruto panted heavily before speaking, "Is that pant all you two pant pansies got?" That was all Naruto managed to say before he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Sasuke help me with him would you?" Kenjo said running over to Naruto and hoisting him up so one of his arms was resting on his shoulders. Grunting his reply Sasuke lifted Naruto's other arm on his shoulder. "We should take him to the compound. You know, since we did this and it's closer than his house." Kenjo said while he and his cousin continued to drag Naruto away from the training ground.

"Whatever. Since he'll probably be out for awhile we get to sleep longer. Oh and by the way, eat a light breakfast tomorrow. I know Kakashi-Sensei said not to have breakfast but if we don't eat anything we won't have any energy for the test," Sasuke replied looking straight ahead.

0o0o0o0o0o0o The Next Morning at 7:00 o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto's eyes flickered open as he looked around his room. 'Wait a sec, this isn't my room!' Bolting up, Naruto took a closer look at his surroundings and realized he was in the Uchiha compound. He had come a few times to train with Kenjo. Getting out of bed shakily, Naruto glanced at the clock by his bedside and noticed he had thirty minutes before he had to show up at the training area.

"OH NO!!" Naruto yelled frantically searching for his clothes. The door began to open just as Naruto was running to it, but the next thing he knew he was colliding with a fist from the hall.

"Sit down you hyperactive dobe!" came an all too familiar shout.

"Teme?! What did you do with my clothes?! And why are we still here?!"

"Naruto, your clothes were rags by the time we got here. So we got you a new outfit. Check it out." Kenjo interjected holding up a bag, "And we're still here because Sasuke and I just woke up to the sound of you yelling. Plus sensei is going to be late anyway." With that Kenjo and Sasuke left to get themselves ready.

Simply sighing Naruto pulled out a shirt from the bag to look it over; it was a black T-Shirt with a light jacket (light as in not a winter coat) that matched perfectly, sitting in the bag, and had red spirals on the shoulders and back like his other orange jacket. (A/N: Oh how I loath that thing…)

"**Hallelujah! It's leaving! It's finally leaving!" **Naruto heard Kyuubi whoop in his head.

"Shut up fur ball!" Naruto shouted back in his head. Going back to getting ready, Naruto took a quick shower and coming back out clad in his new outfit.

"**You know that outfit gives you a certain aura of badass-ness, right?"**

"It does? Oh and you remember when you said you were gonna help me to get stronger? Well I've been thinking, how about you teach me new techniques and you know, train me?"

"**I knew you were gonna ask sooner or later kit. But anyway yeah I will, after you pass the scarecrow's test," **Kyuubi replied severing their communication link.

Even though that conversation had seemed like it was a few minutes at least it was really only a few seconds. Shrugging it off, Naruto went down in to the breakfast area to find Sasuke and Kenjo enjoying small bowls of Raisin Bran. (Yes, ninjas have Raisin Bran.)

"GAH! Didn't you two hear Kakashi-sensei?! He said DON'T EAT BREAKFAST! Or did I hit you so hard during our training you forgot?!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto calm down. We're only eating enough to have enough energy to finish this test. Besides not eating would be just as bad as eating a normal amount of food for breakfast." Kenjo said, scooping another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. The next thing everyone knew Naruto was sitting down eating a bowl of cereal as well.

Soon they had all finished and had gathered all of their tools up and were heading out of the compound. Deciding walk would take to long, the trio used the _**Shunshin no Jutsu **_to cover much greater distances, arriving at their destination in a matter of minutes having had to stop several times for Sasuke and Kenjo to replenish their charka a bit.

"Where have you three been?! You're an hour late!" a certain bubble gum head yelled seeing her teammates coming in to view.

"Must you always be so loud Sakura-baka?" Kenjo asked absently as he walked past her.

"Don't call me an idiot! If anyone here is an idiot it's Naruto!" she screamed back pointing at our favorite blonde.

"You're the one wasting energy yelling, so how am I the idiot here?"

"Good morning class." Kakashi chimed in surprising his students. (Kind of an understatement…)

"YOUR LATE KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura yelled forgetting her argument with Kenjo.

"A black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way. Twice," Kakashi said waving his hand dismissively walking towards four wooden posts pulling something out of his pocket.

"You're such a horrible liar Kakashi-sensei. Naruto, Sasuke, and I saw you in front of that stone on our way here." Kenjo said watching his sensei wince slightly at the mention of it.

Shrugging, Kakashi placed the small clock he took out on one of the posts and pulled out three bells, "Ok for your test the four of you are going to try to get a bell from me. Whoever fails to do so will be tied to one of these posts while I eat your lunch in front of you."

"But sensei! There are only three bells! So one of us is going to be tied to a post regardless!" Sakura blurted out without thinking.

"Exactly," Kakashi said giving them his patented (It's pending) eye-smile, "You're going to have until noon to get a bell from me. Use whatever you like, kunai shuriken, anything. You must attack me with the intent to kill, otherwise you won't get a bell."

Scoffing Naruto began to speak, "With all due respect sensei, I think that would be a bit dangerous. For you that is." Kenjo and Sasuke had looks of agreement on their faces.

"The smallest dogs bark the loudest you three," Kakashi shot back greatly pissing the three Genin off. Grabbing a kunai the three took off towards their sensei with murder in their eyes.

The three then disappeared to reappear right above their teacher kunai at the ready.

Kakashi had simply grabbed Kenjo and Sasuke's arms throwing them behind him while leaning out of the way of Naruto's own strike before grabbing him by the back of his collar and tossing him away as well.

'No way!' was the thought all four Genin had when they saw the effortlessness their Sensei did that with. Though by flipping in mid-air the three were able to land on their feet.

"That's what I'm talking about you three. But I didn't even say 'go' yet. Now then, Go!" Kakashi said as his charges all disappeared into the dense forest.

"Damn that Kakashi! When we make our move I'm gonna kill him!" Naruto shouted/whispered to Kenjo and Sasuke.

"That was just humiliating… He has to pay." Kenjo said jumping to the forest floor followed by his cousin and best friend.

"Ok here's the plan, Naruto is going to rush him with his clones, and he is going to have to try to push him into the forest towards you and me Sasuke. After that we use some explosive tags and trip wire to set up a trap to blow him back out into the open where we're all going to attack. If all goes well we're going all going to get bells by about 11:30. So if this doesn't work we're gonna have ten minutes to come up with a new plan, and twenty to execute it." Kenjo said drawing a diagram on the ground with a twig he grabbed during his fall. Looking over the diagram a few more times, Sasuke and Kenjo went about setting up their trap while Naruto conjured up twenty clones and had them spread out through the forest in a semicircle in pairs of two so that ten could converge on Kakashi and ten could stay back and bombard him with kunai and shuriken while simultaneously creating more clones to attack. The original would just watch and take in Kakashi's style. (Kenjo came up with all of this for those of you wondering)

'They seem to know that they can't do this by themselves. Oh here comes Naruto… or Narutos…' Kakashi thought mildly insulted that there were only ten. That is, until he saw the kunai behind them.

'Shit…' Kakashi thought ducking below one of the clones and throwing it into to another only for two more to be on their way, 'Damn he really gave some thought to this.' Even though he may not have noticed, Kakashi had been moving backwards directly to Kenjo and Sasuke because to avoid the kunai he would jump back and if he tried to move to the side the clones would attack him more viscously on that side to straighten him back out.

After Naruto had decided he had gathered enough info on Kakashi he started to look for Sasuke and Kenjo, he had an idea where they were but he wasn't sure so when he ran into Sakura he simply sighed and decided to see if she wanted to work with him.

"Sakura-Chan!"

"Eh? Naruto? I thought you were fighting sensei. Which by the way, is the stupidest thing you have ever done! And where is my Sasuke-kun? I know you know I saw you take off in the same direction as him!" Sakura said as an explosion went off in the distance.

"That's where." Naruto said taking off in the direction of the explosion.

* * *

RotW: _**CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU! **_AHAHAHAHA! (Realizes people are staring at him and clears throat) Well that's chapter two for you. This was my first actual try at a fight scene. So be sure to tell me how it was. Um… I got nothing else to say, how about you Kenjo?

Kenjo: Nope. Nothing other than I'm glad we get to the actual plot in the story next chapter.

RotW: Correction, in a few chapters.

Kenjo: … Well to all you readers, the bell test is gonna be wrapped up in the next chapter so keep reading. And be sure to review!

RotW: Oh yeah before I forget, I am a fervent Sakura hater so expect to see major Sakura bashing later! He he! Don't like it, don't read it.

Kenjo: Check out the boss's sister's story too, it's called Keep Dreaming. It's a fairly good Inuyasha story… Unless she gets Writer's Block. But hey, who isn't like that? BTW her name is XxX Ladii Cutie XxX. (Yes just like that…)


	3. Success! We're Ninja!

RotW: Yo! Miss me? I bet you did. But now I'm back and better than ever! I'm wrapping up the bell test in this chapter so expect a Wave rewrite next chappy. And speaking of that, Kyuubi is going to have a bigger role after that and into the rest of the story.

Kenjo: Why the hell do I have to (RotW's hand closes his mouth)

RotW: SHUT UP! We aren't there yet! You'll find out when I explain it! Oh and I STILL don't own Naruto. (And I probably never will…)

0o0o Five Minutes Ago o0o0

"Sasuke get ready he's going to be here in five, four, three, two, NOW!" Kenjo yelled with his Sharingan active to help them be able to more accurately time their assault. Sasuke nodded and jumped to the forest floor waiting to see Kakashi and Kenjo go flying back in to the open.

BOOM, came the deafening explosion that went off mere meters from Sasuke's position.

'Damn! They planned this! It seems like they have a fairly good grasp of teamwork.' Kakashi thought barely noticing Kenjo's fist come flying through the air towards him.

Kenjo's punch grazed Kakashi's covered cheek and was grabbed before it passed his nose. Cursing under his breath Kenjo swung his right leg behind him towards Kakashi's other side only to have that to be caught as well. Pulling both of his arms over his head Kakashi threw Kenjo to the rapidly approaching ground, thinking quickly, Kenjo pulled out four shuriken and threw them towards Kakashi's falling form.

Even though all four of the shuriken passed Kakashi harmlessly Kenjo had a cocky smirk plastered on his face as he yanked on the wires he had attached to the shuriken causing them to wrap around Kakashi and pull him towards Kenjo. Throwing another punch aimed at Kakashi's face and one aimed for a bell Kenjo almost broke into a grin until he saw Kakashi's knee come up and knock his hand away while moving away from his punch and using a kunai to cut himself free from the wire around him.

'Damn Jounin and their experience…' Kenjo thought as he saw black and blue/white blurs speeding towards him and Kakashi out of the corner of his eye, 'It's about time…'

Flashing through a set of hand signs Sasuke yelled out, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Watching the approaching fireball with wide eyes Kakashi and Kenjo both used a Kawarimi but Kenjo jumped right back out of the forest to land in-between Sasuke and Naruto.

"Where the hell have you been Naruto? And you too Sasuke! I had to fight him in mid-air by myself!" he ranted as Naruto lifted his finger and pointed behind him. Turning around, Kenjo saw Kakashi reading that bloody orange book of his.

"WHAT THE HELL?! HOW CAN HE BE READING AT A TIME LIKE THIS?! That's it! He's a dead man walking!" Kenjo shouted as his Sharingan blazed to life. Charging their teacher in a tight V formation the three Genin began their assault with Kenjo as their leader.

Kenjo attacked Kakashi's midsection as Naruto and Sasuke moved behind him obscuring them from view. While Kakashi continued to pick apart Kenjo's attacks Sasuke jumped up from behind Kenjo and brought down a powerful axe kick. Kakashi knew he had been backed into a wall, If Kenjo and Sasuke were keeping him busy, Naruto could get in close enough to get the bells, 'This generation is much more talented than the last. And Kenjo seems capable of being a squad leader. I might just take them as my team.' Kakashi thought as he used one hand to throw Sasuke over head and Kenjo in the same direction, this however did not buy him the time he needed to block Naruto who slid on the ground past him grabbing the bells in the process.

Naruto came to a stop right between Kenjo and Sasuke, tossing them two of the three bells. All three were grinning like the cats that caught the canaries. Kakashi just gave them an eye smile and said, "Meet me at the posts where I put the clock."

It was at this time a scream of "NOOO! SASUKE-KUN!!" rang out from somewhere in the forest. Naruto and company just sweat-dropped before checking the position of the sun to figure out the time.

"I was right. It's eleven thirty." Kenjo proclaimed proudly. Naruto had decided to pipe in at this time, "I say we go help Sakura-chan. I mean this was to test our teamwork right? Even if she is a pain she's still our teammate." Sasuke gawked at Naruto while Kenjo mulled it over. 

Sighing Kenjo gave in, "Alright, alright. Let's go find that bubble gum headed fangirl." Soon the three had found Sakura lying in the middle of the forest eyes wide and foaming at the mouth.

"I think she has rabies…" Sasuke muttered more to himself then his teammates. Kenjo just gave her a light kick in the side to wake her while telling Sasuke to move back if what he thought about the genjutsu Kakashi used on her was true.

"What happened? Where am I? Wait that's right I was taking a test to see if I could stay with Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said before seeing a bell land in her lap, "What's this?"

"What does it look like? We already got our bells so I figure why not. Now come on we have to be at those posts." Kenjo more or less commanded walking off with Naruto and Sasuke close behind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When the four Genin reached the posts they saw Kakashi waiting for them. "I was wondering what took so long, but now I know." Kakashi stated eyeing Sakura. (Not like that you pervs! BTW, I hate the KakaSaku pairing so let me answer you now, NO!) Sasuke scoffed and sat at the bottom of one of the posts with Naruto and Kenjo following suit.

"Now then you all…pass." Kakashi said giving them an eye smile when he saw Naruto and Sakura's jaws hit the ground. Kenjo just smirked and Sasuke fought to keep his jaw off the ground.

"Why the hell does SHE pass?! All she did was scream and pass out!" Naruto yelled pointing at Sakura while receiving a glare from the pink haired kunoichi (Like I'll ever acknowledge her as such again…).

'But I gotta agree with him, why did I pass?' Sakura wondered to herself. Kenjo's smirk was still plastered on his face as he waited to see if Sasuke would catch it.

"She passed because of us. We went to look for her, and the whole point of this test was teamwork, the bells were to pit us against one another, lucky for you guys we got me. I've heard of this test plus it's pretty obvious." Kenjo declared in his usual bored tone. Just then a boy who looked about two to three years older than Kenjo and around 5'5 with lavender color hair and sliver highlights throughout landed behind Kakashi with his hands in his pockets.

"What the hell do you want Hatake?" the boy demanded completely disregarding Kakashi's age and rank, but it was at this time when he seemed to notice the stares he was receiving from the newly formed team seven, "NO! HELL FUCKING NO! DO IT YOUR FUCKING SELF YOU LAZY ASS PERVERT!!" he yelled pointing at Kakashi.

"Calm down Takashi-san. Hokage-sama personally requested you assist me with this team. And besides with a larger team it would really help." Kakashi replied nonchalantly.

"Hokage-teme can kiss my ass! I'm not doing this and that's…" Sousuke began before he dodged a kunai and placed it at Naruto's throat before anyone, save Kakashi and Kenjo who had his Sharingan active, could see.

"What's got you so riled up, eh? Don't want anyone bad mouthing Sarutobi-jiji? Get the fuck over it you little punk. Think you're pretty tough shit, huh? Tch. I've had boils bigger than you." Takashi spat, pulling the kunai closer to Naruto's throat. At this Naruto's body started to quiver causing Takashi to raise an eyebrow at him.

"What's with you? You're shaking now? What's next? Gonna piss your pants little boy?"

"I'm not shaking because I'm scared; I was just laughing to myself. Since you hadn't noticed the kunai I've had against your side this whole time." Naruto replied expecting Takashi to look down and give him the opening he needed to get free. But Naruto didn't get that opening because before he knew it Takashi was standing back in his original spot twirling two kunai on his index and middle fingers. Quickly gaining a sadistic grin, Takashi threw the two kunai at Naruto, the first passed right below his family jewels and the second passed by only for Takashi to twitch his middle finger toward him tugging on the wire he put on it, bringing it back around to pass below Naruto's crotch as well. All the males, save Takashi, eyes twitched and Naruto had to check to make sure his junk was still there. (Yeah…)

"If you two are done with your little display, I have to be going so try not to kill each other." Kakashi said poofing away.

Takashi simply scoffed and turned away before speaking again, "Tch, stupid prick dragging me into his shit." And having said that Takashi took a step forward before disappearing.

0o0o0o0o With Kakashi o0o0o0o0

"Team 10 seems to work well together. Shikamaru is a bit lazy but he's a good strategist and Choji seems a tad to interested in eating and not being a ninja. Ino on the other hand is bossy and more than capable of getting the other two motivated. Ability wise all three are proficient in their clans' jutsus and have the makings of a good team, I pass them." Sarutobi Asuma stated summing up his new teams skills for his report. After he had finished everyone turned to Kakashi, anxious to see if he was finally taking a team.

"Sorry I'm late; a black cat crossed my path so I had to take a detour. But anyway, Team 7 works extremely well together with Kenjo being an excellent strategist and capable of being a squad leader while Naruto is more of a frontal assault member. Sasuke would be the stealth and Intel gatherer because he is very light on his feet and versatile in a number of situations. Sakura would be a support member, carrying the duties of being a medic and genjutsu user." Kakashi said taking a breath before continuing, "Overall I think they will be a wonderful squad once I work out their kinks and look forward to being their sensei."

To say that everyone there, including Sarutobi, was shocked would be the understatement of the year. Genma had dropped his senbon, Asuma lost the cigarette he was about to light, and Anko nearly choked on her dango. One Chuunin regained his bearings before retorting, "The Uchihas probably carried both the Haruno and the dem…" he never did finish that sentence because Kakashi and Anko had both appeared in front of him with a kunai placed at his throat (Kakashi) and his groin (Anko).

"If you dare finish that sentence, I will castrate you put in on a pike and make you eat it! No one says anything bad about my otouto and gets away with it!" Anko yelled getting a crazed look in her eyes though the "otouto" comment did not go unnoticed by the Hokage and he would question one of them about it later..

"Do not ever speak ill of my teammates, be they Genin, Chuunin, or Jounin, in front of me again! And to think, I'm forced to call you my comrade." Kakashi spat angrily, making sure that this guy could feel his Sharingan spinning in rage. Coughing to get everyone's attention once more the Hokage began, "Kakashi-kun, Anko-chan that's enough. Put away your weapons please." Both did so though Anko much more hesitantly than Kakashi.

"Well it seems we know who this year's rookie nine consists of. You're all dismissed." The venerable kage stated in his usual dominating voice. With a sigh he took his leave, wanting to treat Naruto to ramen to congratulate him on becoming a full fledged ninja.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After Kakashi and Takashi had both left team seven had been trying to figure out what to do. "I say we go get some ramen." Naruto suggested just the tiniest bit hungry.

"No! We should train. Kakashi-sensei can still take us all out by our selves, and he was holding back." Sasuke shouted back hating the idea of eating ramen.

"Ramen!"

"Training!"

"Ramen!"

"Training!"

That continued for around five minutes before Kenjo got annoyed, "BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! Man, you're more annoying than Sasuke's fangirls! And they're pretty damn annoying! We'll go get something to eat and then train! Now come on before I skin both of your asses with my dullest kunai."

Naruto simply nodded following closely behind Kenjo, Sasuke gave a small "hn" crossing his arms following behind his cousin. The three failed to notice Sakura still standing there by herself.

"Hey! I just realized something! I gotta find Sarutobi-jiji!" Naruto exclaimed nearly shattering Kenjo's eardrum before taking off down the street towards the Hokage Tower.

"Damn hyperactive bastard…" Kenjo muttered rubbing his now sore ear noticing Sakura was following them at a semi-respectful distance, "What is it Haruno?"

"I, um w-wanted to k-know if y-you co-could help me with my t-training." She said stumbling over her words. Now, being friends with Naruto will get you used to some weird stuff, but this was BEYOND weird so to say Kenjo was shocked would be an understatement.

"And why exactly do you want me to help you train?" Kenjo asked regaining his bearings. Sasuke just stood silently waiting for this to be over so he could kill Naruto for running off when this whole thing was his fault in the first place.

"W-well, I d-didn't really h-help much in the training and on our first mission out I don't want to be dead weight." Sakura said in a demure voice, sure she had book-smarts and good chakra control but that wouldn't help her much in a real fight. Kenjo paused for a second mulling the matter over before replying.

'With her chakra control she would be a good medic, genjutsu, or general support member. I can't really do much except make her taijutsu and ninjutsu better. But I could get that Kurenai lady from team 8 to help her with the genjutsu.' Kenjo thought remembering when he glanced at everyone who was in their class's abilities.

"Alright. I'll help you. On one condition, no fan girl bull during training, hound Sasuke-chan on your own time. Oh, and we start tomorrow. Bring all your weapons and such, and be ready for hell." Kenjo stated in a commanding voice while aggravating Sasuke with the chan suffix he used on occasion to remind Sasuke what his life used to be like.

"Arigato Kenjo-san." Sakura gulped at that last part before giving a respectful bow before turning and going on her way.

"Are we done now? I want to find the dobe before night fall. After all he is going to be staying with us until the chuunin exams right? We need to tell him." Sasuke said annoyed at Sakura's interruption of his time. Kenjo simply grasped him by his shirt and used the Shunshin no Jutsu to get to the Hokage Tower sooner.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sarutobi-jiji! Guess what! I became a full fledged ninja! Thanks to Kenjo's plan that is." Naruto shouted bursting through the door of the Sandaime's office right when Kenjo and Sasuke appeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Found you! C'mon dobe we have to train!"

"Hold on teme! I'm not done yet!" Naruto shouted back not noticing the growing veins on both Kenjo and Sarutobi's foreheads.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!" they shouted at the same time, Kenjo choking Sasuke and Naruto.

"That's enough Kenjo, you can let them go. Naruto, I have something to ask you. It's about your relationship with Mitarashi Anko," the aged Hokage said sitting back down behind his desk, or rather, the mountain of paper work sitting on it.

Tilting his head to the side Naruto inquired "Anko-neechan? What about her?"

"Well during the Genin evaluation reports some nameless chuunin insulted you and she threatened him with, well, castration." Sarutobi told the young blonde wincing at the memory, "And she called you her otouto."

"Well yeah! One time the villagers were attacking me and I guess she was on her way to get some dango, she's a fiend for the stuff, and she saw them kicking something, me, so she wanted to see what was going on. I was like seven at the time so she got really pissed off and nearly killed them all before taking me to the hospital. When I woke up we hit it off immediately. And she's been stopping by my house every other week to check on my and see how I'm doing with the stuff she taught me." Naruto explained in a matter-of-factly type voice. The other three people in the room's curiosity had seemed to peak when he said "stuff she taught me".

"What was she teaching you Naruto?" Kenjo asked before Sasuke or Sarutobi got the chance.

"She showed me this cool thing where you can climb a tree without your hands. She said it was for chakra control or something and that she would teach me water walking when I mastered this. Oh yeah! And she showed me the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu when I was nine but I hadn't really gotten it down until you started helping me with the regular clone jutsu and copied that Jounin using the kage bunshin when we were doing our pranks and the helped me since you said I was probably the only person in the world who could use it to it's full potential." Naruto replied nonchalantly, not noticing Sarutobi's expression when he said Anko showed him the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Everyone in the room was floored, except for Takashi who had slipped in during Naruto's explanation. He wasn't surprised because Anko WAS his sister, they used different last names though, she said for his protection, and he would have done the same thing.

"That's just like her. Doing something completely reckless and treating it like eating a stick of dango…" He said with a sigh, "Anyway, I had come here to tell you that I refused to help Hatake I wouldn't help with this ragtag group of his. That is, until the hatchling over there said he knew my imouto. She would kill me if I refused to help him."

Turning to the boys he said, "We begin training tomorrow at 1:00. If you're late I swear to Kami I'll quadruple your work load. Hatake can go on missions with you, but I'm gonna train you runts. We're gonna work on your taijutsu so buy some weights because I'm not wasting my money on you punk asses! Make sure Haruno is there too, I'm gonna make a better kunoichi then Tsunade-baachan if it kills her!" With that declaration he vanished in a swirl of fire. Kenjo gathering Sasuke and Naruto before leaving as well.

'A better kunoichi than Tsunade? I'll pray for that Haruno girl. Especially if he's anything like Anko. Hell, he may very well make these kids the Densetsu no Yonnin!' Sarutobi thought since they were being taught by both Copy Ninja Kakashi and Takashi of the Errant Flame.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanings:

Takashi Taiki: Long Bridge Wide Radius I'm going to tie that in with his character soon. You'll see why I chose this name.

Densetsu no Yonnin: If you know your Japanese you would know this meant Legendary Four Ninja. I changed one part of Sannin for it, which means Three Ninja.

RotW: FINALLY! AFTER MANY MONTHS OF WAITING I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! Now, many of you probably hate me by now but I cannot sit down and type it up all at once. Unless my sister is typing her story next to me for some reason…

Kenjo: It's because you can't stand the thought of her outdoing you in anything.

RotW: ...

Kenjo: Case in point. Anyway, please review, they give him more incentive to write since as he put it, "It shows him people are bothering to read the story" And he's going to combine the first two chapter to make one big one since the beginning is the primary turn off to this story.

RotW: Yeah this chapter kinda got away from me hence it not sticking to the original layout. And it will be going on temporary hiatus while I type up two other stories I started working on. I'm on spring break so I have more time to write so I should have the fourth chapter ready by sometime next month. (Hopefully…)


	4. Missions and Training

RotW: It's behind schedule. I know. I'm working on like five stories at once, I can only do so much with school and all the other stuff I do during the week!

Sakura: Excuses, excuses.

RotW: I am seriously considering killing you in the beginning of the Sasuke Retrieval arc…

Sakura: Eep!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Slowly opening his eyes Kenjo looked around the room he shared with Sasuke, seeing his cousin sleeping peacefully on his bed with a big grin on his face. 'If I didn't know any better I would think he was having a wet dream… But knowing him he's probably torturing Itachi…' Sasuke briefly mumbled something that sounded like "Give me that Klondike bar you bastard…" before rolling over and pulling the covers over his head.

With a sigh Kenjo got out of bed and took a quick shower looking in the mirror at his wet hair and how it hung down in his face deciding he liked it and would worry about how to get it to stay that way later. As he made his way back to his room he thought about whether he should wear his normal outfit or his training outfit. In the end he decided on the training one which consisted of a navy blue vest with the Uchiha crest on the back with a red short sleeve t-shirt under it, he also wore body armor that was around an inch thick. He wore black ANBU style pants and his usual combat boots. (1) Glancing at clock he kept on his nightstand Kenjo saw that it was 10:00.

"Hey Sasuke, wake your lazy ass up. Its 12:45 and Takashi-sensei said to be there at one." Kenjo said nonchalantly as he pulled on a pair of knuckle gloves similar to the pair Kakashi held onto from his days as an ANBU captain. Sasuke instantly shot up and began searching for his clothes while Kenjo looked at a pocket watch he had and waited for Sasuke to realize he had been lied to.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAIT SO LONG TO WAKE-- is that a Klondike Bar (2)?" Sasuke asked looking over at his cousin sitting on the edge of his bed with his legs crossed.

"Last one in the complex. Oh and its 10:15," He replied as he took a bite of the delicious ice cream treat. Sasuke really didn't know what to do; on the one hand he could flip out about being lied to. On the other hand he could flip out about Kenjo having eaten the last Klondike bar. Deciding to do both Sasuke proceeded with his first rant of the day. (Yes, there will be more.)

"YOU DAMN BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL POSSESED YOU TO EAT MY LAST KLONDIKE BAR?! AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY IT WAS 12:45! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU LYING DIPSHIT!" Having finished his ice cream while Sasuke was ranting Kenjo readied himself for his impulsive cousin's attack.

'3…2…1' Kenjo counted off in his head before grabbing Sasuke as he threw himself towards him before slamming him on the bed and saying, "Hurry up and get dressed. We've wasted enough time as is. Not to mention we still have to get Naruto and that useless Haruno girl. Oh well, at least she won't be completely useless once we're chuunin."

"And why is that?" Sasuke called from behind the bathroom door.

"Because my dear cousin, Takashi-senpai said he was going to make Haruno Sakura greater than Tsunade-hime of the Densetsu no Sannin. You know, the Legendary Medic? By the way, remind me to update our bingo book collection later. I'll be downstairs."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Walking up the small flight of stairs, Kenjo and Sasuke came to Naruto's apartment door. Kenjo began to knock on the door to wake Naruto, "Hey! Naruto wake up, we have to go to the training ground!" No answer. Sasuke moved his cousin to the side and began to bang on the door, almost causing it to splinter.

"WAKE UP DOBE! IF I HAVE TO TRAIN HARDER THAN THAT BUSHY BROWED FREAK BECAUSE OF YOU I SWEAR I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WEREN'T BORN! HEY!! WAKE UP DAMN YOU!" Sasuke yelled as he continued to bang on the door. Once he stopped they heard some noises coming from inside before the door opened.

"Bout t-," Sasuke began before Naruto punched him in the face.

"Damn it teme! You have a key! And you!" Naruto yelled pointing at Kenjo, "Why the hell did you let him do that?!" Shrugging Kenjo replied in his usual calm tone.

"Because I thought it was funny. That and I didn't have to do it. Anyway, go get ready its 11:30 and my clone hasn't gotten to Sakura's house yet!"

"Fine, fine! I'll be right back."

-Five Minutes Later-

Naruto came back, not in his usual orange jumpsuit but in a red t-shirt which had the sleeves ripped off, black ANBU style pants and a white trench coat that reached his ankles and had a blood red wave pattern along the bottom with the kanji for "Fox" on his back. He wore traditional zori but also wore shin guards in a fashion similar to that of Anko.

"Are we going or what?" Naruto inquired as he locked his door. Kenjo's clone had dispersed telling him that Sakura was getting ready so they didn't bother to go by her house; they needed to get to the training ground.

When they arrived they saw no one was there so they all relaxed until Naruto heard three kunai whizzing through the air.

"Down, now!" He hissed dropping to the ground; Kenjo narrowed his eyes and threw three of his own kunai to meet the others as he ducked.

"Well at least your reflexes aren't complete garbage. This might be a tad more interesting than I thought." Takashi grumbled jumping out of a tree behind three boys except today his hair was black with what seemed to be an odd shade of purple scattered throughout, "Hey blondie, you emulating Anko-neechan or something?"

"For your information, she gave these to me! And a couple of scrolls on chakra control and some minor jutsu." Naruto replied, only slightly affronted. Kenjo suppressed a sigh as he pulled out his pocket watch and saw that it was 11:40. 'That pink haired bimbo better not wait until one to show up…' all three of the genin thought at once.

"Seeing as the fangirl isn't here yet, we'll start the training I've prepared for each of you after I see a small demonstration of your respective skills." Takashi said, suppressing a yawn as he rested his hand on the katana at his waist. Lifting his hand slowly he pointed directly at Kenjo, licking his lips he began to speak in a low dangerous tone Naruto instantly associated with Anko. 'Yep, they're related…'

"You're first, Uchiha Kenjo." Kenjo closed his eyes and let a light smirk show.

"Let's do this, Takashi-Senpai" Kenjo's smirk instantly faded as he opened his eyes to reveal his red orbs, tomoe spinning wildly.

"Don't underestimate me just because we're almost the same age." The two vanished from sight and the sight Naruto and Sasuke found them selves looking upon was Takashi having Kenjo's right leg in his grasp, preventing it from reaching him. Kenjo swung his left leg up at the opposite side of Takashi's head only for him to block that as well. Letting out a low growl Kenjo grabbed a kunai from his pouch and as he threw it Takashi let him go and blocked the flying knife with his katana.

"You're not half bad. Ready for round two?" Takashi taunted spreading his arms and bowing slightly as a way of saying "Come get me". Kenjo ignored him and dropped into a style Takashi hadn't seen before. Faster than you could blink, Kenjo was upon Takashi. The speed of his attacks combined with his Sharingan made it difficult for Takashi to dodge.

"Give me so space will you?!" Takashi cried forcing Kenjo away from him, only for Kenjo to continue his assault a second later, attacking Takashi with a series of lightning fast kicks aimed for head. Deciding he was bored with Kenjo even though he was probably the best on the team, Takashi caught one of Kenjo's arms and dropped to the ground so Kenjo was face down yet his arm was straight up, in a position to be dislocated or broken depending on what Takashi felt like.

"You seem to specialize in taijutsu, either that or you don't like to waste chakra on jutsu." He yawned letting go of Kenjo's arm, "Uchiha two you're up."

"Uchiha two? I have a name Takashi-sensei!" Sasuke called charging his teacher, kunai in each hand. Sasuke threw them one after the other only for Takashi to block with his katana as he predicted. 'So repetitive…' Sasuke thought and he dropped for a sweep kick after another volley of kunai.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Takashi now stood in front of the four (3) panting genin with a clipboard making some adjustments to their schedules.

"Ok, everyone strip down to their under clothes." Takashi commanded not bothering to look up from his clipboard thus failing to notice the four face vault.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN STRIP?! THERE IS NO WAY IN THE SEVEN HELLS YOU COULD GET ME TO DO THAT IN FRONT OF YOU!" Sakura yelled as the boys picked themselves up.

"But Sasuke is here." Takashi responded making Naruto and Kenjo sweat drop as Sakura seemed to really think about it.

"No. No fucking way will you get me to take my shirt, let alone my pants off while a FANGIRL is around!" Sasuke shouted. Kenjo and Naruto had already taken off their clothes and gotten the seals put on their arms and legs so they were trying to stand back up.

"Here's an idea…" Takashi started to say before Kakashi knocked out Sasuke and Sakura.

-An Hour Later-

"What the hell happened… And why can't I move?!" Sasuke shouted groggily as he saw Naruto and Kenjo coming towards the training ground barely able to move.

"There -pant- you crazy son -pant- of a bitch! We did all 500 God forsaken laps!" Naruto shouted in between pants.

"In an hour?" Takashi asked genuinely surprised.

"When you have to run from ANBU you tend to run around the village a lot Takashi-Senpai." Kenjo replied using the patented "Uchiha Death Glare" for once in his life.

"Alright then. Oh and Sasuke the reason I needed you to take your clothes off was so I could put that gravity seal on you. It works like regular weights except it distributes weight evenly throughout your body. Naruto has 50 lbs on each limb and then 100 lbs on his torso, Kenjo as well as you have the same. Sakura has the least with 25 lbs on each limb and then 50 on her torso. Gravity seals are controlled by your chakra, so if you increase the flow to it the weight will increase. The same would ordinarily be true of the reverse but I put another seal which will prevent you from decreasing it until I say you're used to the weight. In other words, get up to your normal speed with the weight and I'll allow you take the weight off in battle, but nothing else." Takashi paused as if in thought, "However I would reinforce my bed if I was you."

"Oh and Sasuke, give me 500 laps around the village. As for you two, begin the water walking exercise and don't stop until you can move on top of it like the ground. Sakura, you're up. Good, go join Sasuke for your run around the village, 500 laps."

-Two Months Later-

"This is Red Eye, I have the target in my sight. Raven, are you in position?"

"Copy that Red Eye. Foxes 1, 2, and 3, pincer in my direction. Cherry Blossom, cover me."

"Roger that Raven." All the foxes and Cherry Blossom replied.

"Go!" The three Narutos surrounded the small figure and began to push it towards one of the nets Kenjo set up throughout the village in case they were chasing enemy ninja or in this case, an escaped cat.

As the cat tried to veer to the left Sakura jumped out forcing it to run right into the trap, where Kenjo picked it up and slung it over his shoulder.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hokage-sama. With all do respect, don't you think it's time my team received a higher ranked mission? We've been doing these D missions for two months, and we've been training with Takashi of the Errant Flame as well as the famed Copy Ninja Kakashi." Kenjo said, hoping diplomacy would work better than Naruto's idea of "Bitch, moan, and whine until we get what we want".

"Ever the diplomat I see Kenjo-kun. I do believe you're right though. I do happen to have a C-ranked escort mission available." Sarutobi said smiling, "You can come in now Tazuna. A fat old man holding a sake bottle walked (Read "stumbled") into the room and gave team 7 a quick once over.

"Are you kiddin' me? These kids look like they couldn't escort themselves to the bathroom, let alone a great bridge builder like me. Especially that blonde." He commented failing to notice Kenjo, Sasuke, and Naruto disappear due to being a civilian. Kakashi noticed too late (4) and the Hokage wasn't in a position to stop them.

Narrowing his eyes, Kenjo noticed a figure moving into stop them and moved around him as he re-appeared behind Tazuna pressing a kunai to his throat. Naruto and Sasuke were being held back by Takashi yelling death threats at Tazuna.

"I think you'll find my team to be more than capable of protecting you from some petty bandits, wouldn't you agree, Takashi-sensei?" Kenjo said, and eerie smile on his face as he tightened his grip on the kunai.

"You must be slipping Takashi-kun, letting young Kenjo here out maneuver you like that." The Hokage chided the grin of an old friendly uncle on his aged visage.

"He used the sharingan, and I allowed him to pass me. Fear is a powerful thing; Anko-neechan taught me that." Takashi responded, releasing his grip on Naruto and Sasuke, "Oh and Kenjo, you can't kill our client, let him go before he pees on himself."

"Hai, hai Takashi-senpai." Kenjo replied removing his kunai, "I'll be at the complex packing. At the gate in an hour? Oh and Kakashi-sensei, if you're late, I'll burn that book of yours with my Endan." Kenjo said disappearing with the shunshin.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Where are your things you three?" Sakura asked as her last three teammates arrived, with nothing other than their usual things. With a grin Naruto held up a scroll.

"Kenjo sealed our stuff up in these scrolls so we won't be weighed down at all! Considering we're already wearing these damn weights. Which, might I add increased today!" Naruto responded, ending with a glare at Takashi.

Muttering something about seals Kenjo began walking out of the village.

"Kenjo I know you're the farthest along on the team but where are you going?" Kakashi asked as the rest of the team followed him out.

"I've been to Nami no Kuni before. I know how to get from here to there and then Suna in three days." Kenjo replied nonchalantly. The group continued on in near silence, near because Sakura would occasionally ask Sasuke for a date when they got back or ask Kenjo for pointers on a variety of things, from Sasuke's favorite things to training.

"Hey Tazuna-San? How come you didn't hire a team from Nami? Doesn't your country have a ninja force?" Sakura asked having finally given up on the Uchiha cousins.

"Nami is a small country. They don't have a militarial force, and I was around Konoha on business so it wouldn't make any sense even if they did." Tazuna replied.

"You see Sakura only the Five Great Shinobi Nations have actual ninja villages. Those nations are Hi no Kuni: The Land of Fire, which we're in, Kaminari no Kuni: The Land of Lightning, Mizu no Kuni: The Land of Water, Tsuchi no Kuni: The Land of Earth, and Kaze no Kuni: The Land of Wind. The villages are, Konohagakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, Iwagakure, and Sunagakure. Each of the villages are run by a Kage. Like our own Hokage, Kumo's Raikage, Kiri's Mizukage, Iwa's Tsuchikage, and Suna's Kazekage. Do you understand now?" Kakashi said in his sensei voice. Nodding Sakura continued on, adding more knowledge to that massive brain behind her massive forehead. (Ten-head.)

The group continued on in silence until they came to a small puddle that only Takashi, Kakashi, and Kenjo noticed. He cast a glance upon the two older men and received and nod from both as he subtly pulled out a kunai. Two figures rose from the puddle and rushed the group from the rear and wrapped the chain that bound them together around Kakashi before tearing him to pieces.

"One little pig." One of the men said as his partner rushed Takashi before wrapping the chain around him as well, causing him to suffer the same fate as Kakashi.

"Two little pigs." the other said as Kenjo threw his kunai and stuck their chain to a tree as he appeared on it and axe kicked one of them causing the chain to break as Sasuke rushed the other one. He threw a punch aimed for his opponent's head, only for him to drop below it and swipe at him with the claw attached to his arm, barely missing.

As Naruto and Sakura watched the two Uchiha, Naruto just hardly saw a third figure jump from the bushes behind them and rush towards Tazuna. Reacting on pure instinct he moved behind Tazuna and blocked his enemy's katana with his kunai as he pulled a second kunai from the pouch on his thigh and slashed across his enemy's side. Hissing in pain the man backed up and began speaking, "You little shit. I'll rip your head off for that!" As soon as he finished speaking he was upon Naruto slashing with speeds he could barely keep up with until he forced Kaido away from him and shouted to his teammates, "Release your seals so we can finish this!"

"Right!" The two Uchiha replied in unison as the backed away from their targets. The three genin closed their eyes and made flashed through a string of hand signs ending in tiger, opened their eyes and shouted, "SOUGON FUU (5), KAI!" The three disappeared and were attacking their enemies with rapid slashes from their kunai before ending with a palm strike to their stomachs sending them flying and knocking them unconscious. Jumping from the brush Kakashi and Takashi reappeared in front of the young genin.

"Not bad for you guys' first actual fight. Though you didn't release the seals completely or permanently for that matter. You only temporarily reduced the weight, though I suppose I should congratulate you on that." Takashi said as he rounded up the three unconscious ninja.

"I haven't been reading up on seals for nothing. I've already recreated the seal and have been testing ways to remove the weight. Well anyway, let's get going, we still have to escort Tazuna-san to wave." Kenjo said as he, Sasuke, and Naruto began walking their original direction.

"Hey wait you three! There's no way this is a C-Rank mission! We're supposed to defend him from animals and bandits, not other shinobi! Those three had to be at least chuunin!" Sakura shouted, trying to wimp out on the mission.

"So? We have a duty as shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato to see all missions through to the end. You can turn back and go home Haruno, but I am a shinobi first. Are you willing to leave Tazuna-san out here alone, KNOWING that other shinobi are after his head?" he replied looking at Sakura with unrestrained scorn in his eyes, "Though I must wonder, why did you lie to us Tazuna-san?"

"I trust you've heard of Gatou, the wealthy shipping business man." Tazuna said his eyes somewhat downcast.

"The Gatou?! From that shipping company? He hired these ninja?" Takashi asked after looking down from the clouds.

"Yeah… He officially runs that to appear legit, short, but legit. But in secret he uses thugs and ninja to take over countries, businesses, you name it. About a year ago he began to monopolize the ports of Nami until he owned them all. He has a strangle hold on the country and has used violence and examples to instill fear in the locals…" Tazuna replied still looking down.

"I still don't get it; if you knew the mission was so dangerous why hire a genin team?" Kakashi asked throwing in his two cents.

"Are you stupid or just slow Hatake? It's obvious Nami is poor, so why would he have the money for a B-rank mission, let alone an A-rank one?" Takashi shot back making the boys, minus Sasuke who just smirked, start to snicker at seeing Kakashi get owned by a 15 year old.

"Why are we still standing here? Let's get to Nami!" Naruto shouted, impatience taking over as he started down their original path.

"I have to agree with the dobe on this, let's move." Sasuke added managing to look bored following Naruto, with Sakura following him.

"Hehe. Gotta love those two, well LET'S MOVE!" Kenjo shouted pumping a fist in the air. The two Jounin and one old drunk simply sighed and sweat dropped before following the children at a leisurely pace.

(1) I changed it to combat boots because I can't picture "zori boots" anymore.

(2) Naruto Abridged

(3) Sakura showed up during Naruto's go.

(4) One guess why…

(5) Literally "Gravity Seal, Release". Original.

Ok, I've had this chapter nearly done for the longest I just couldn't remember, or find the time to look for, the exchange between Tazuna and the team, sorry! But I said this would be on hiatus anyway so I don't really care. The next will be quicker hopefully. I've got 9 stories churning in my head so yeah…


End file.
